venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Toast
Jonathan Bartholomew Maxwell "Johnny" Toast is a psychic, the co-founder of Johnny Ghost's P.I.E. (Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire) and recruit of P.I.G - Paranormal Investigators Gourmet. Secretly he is the head of P.I.E. and a Macaroni Dealer, which Ghost does not approve of. He is Ghost's partner/assistant/apprentice/boss and knows the deadly art of British Disco which instantaneously kills anyone who sees it (unless they are already dead or British), which cost him his wife. He is also a psychic and has superpowers. He has written and published a handbook guide to Paranormal Investigating, which he will try to flog at any opportunity. He is also the owner of most incarnations of the Ghostmobile. He was previously wanted by the police, first for burning down his partner's McDonalds and second for breaking out of jail again and dealing macaroni. Toast has also been in and passed through alternate and warped dimensions more often than Ghost or any other member of P.I.E. and is quite accustomed to experiencing the affects. He may be the grandson of the Queen of England, and can fool anyone (Including the Secret Service members) that he is the Queen of England. Toast has an evil twin brother (See Johnny Toast's family) who is an almost perfect double for him. In the Werewolf Mod episode he was attacked and wounded by a werewolf, and subsequently became one himself. He was apparently cured however. As of the GHOST HUNTERS! video, Johnny Toast has been revealed to have been sent to a mental institution, having had a nervous breakdown after the presumed death of his partner. However, this was later revealed to have been an illusion, and a Toast had actually spent that time tracking Ghost to Hell's Island, Germany, where Ghost crashed out of space and regained his human form. They are currently both active. Biography Early and pre-P.I.E. years (1987-2007) Note: This section relies on speculation based on comments made during VenturianTale episodes. Johnny Toast was born into a rich family and had at least 2 siblings. When he was young he lived in a mansion. His father, who died at some point before Johnny's 6th birthday, wouldn't let him play on slides, despite His Grandmother (The Queen Of England?) doing it regularly on the stairs with a mattress. Both of these incidents affected him heavily. In 1987 he had a pet worm. Before he ever met Johnny Ghost he had childhood friend named William Barricade who played secret agents with him. Johnny first met Johnny Ghost during his school years. They had many curious childhood incidents together, including Toast accidentally spilling Ghost's Barbies and replacing them with GI Joe, which gave Ghost's mother a fright. At some point Ghost, Toast, Roast, Boast, Dark Pit, Katrina, and Barricade became the original PIE. When he was young, Ghost experimented on him, making him randomly faint ever since. Johnny Toast and Johnny Ghost were childhood friends, and Toast started the P.I.E. group, as Ghost could not afford starting his own organization. Johnny Toast respects Johnny Ghost, and despite Ghost being younger than him and his childhood friend, Johnny Toast still refers to him as 'Sir'. He found out about Johnny's other side during a routine hunt, yet still sticks with him. He has found ways to pacify the murderer in Ghost's head. Whenever Johnny Ghost begins to freak out, Toast makes him a calming cup of tea and it (usually) does the trick. He does have a whiskey problem, but he still manages to take care of his best friend, even when tipsy. (Never drink the tea from his favorite mug. Chances are there's whiskey in it.) He also always has a flask of whiskey on hand.He hasn't mentioned whiskey in a while though, so he might be drinking it anymore. Whenever Johnny Ghost is around Johnny Toast, he finds his mind at it's clearest. No laughter, no drumming, as if his alter ego Jimmy Casket has no hold on his mind. Sadly, Johnny Toast can't be around all the time. Perhaps Jimmy is held back by the lovely taste of Johnny Toast's delicious homemade tea. During a rollerblading session Johnny fainted and had an accident which Johnny's mother blamed on Ghost, because he was conducting an experiment to replicate the effects of Frankenstein's monster. It has been stated that Toast "Taught Ghost everything knows" about ghosthunting, and is that Toast actually started the ghosthunting business, and not Ghost. Johnny has written at least 3 books on ghost-hunting (although one may actually be a cookbook). Around this time he was in the Boy Scouts. After school ended Toast returned to England whilst Ghost kept in touch with him as a pen pal, and occasionally via long-distance telephone. At some point he got married. One possible motive for his initial involvement in PIE may have been the death of his wife, Mary Toast, however Mary's place in canon is not clear as she has never been mentioned by name in any VenturianTale episodes, although it is implied that his wife died. Interestingly his wife is said to have died in the 1980's (though at the time they appeared to be in the 1990's so time travel may have been involved). Possible Hidden Past When Light Zeron revealed he was a vampire he told Toast that his past was a lie and that it wasn't his real memories, he also said he wanted revenge for leaving him at the orphanage.Whether this means they are related or not is unknown. Working for PIE (2008-present) Founding PIE Toast got the idea for becoming a Paranormal Investigator from his longtime friend Johnny Ghost, who had long spoken of his ambition to become one. However, Johnny Ghost was too young to get a licence, whereas Toast was not. During some point in time, Johnny Toast became a dealer of Macaroni, which today acts both as a side job and a way to pay for P.I.E's financial worries. Why he would have financial worries when he came from a rich family is unclear. The Early Years Losing Ghost and Hell's Island During an investigation documentary that led him and Toast to the house of Swift Taylor, Toast was shot and killed with a harpoon (apparently wielded by Bonnie); however he was revived with Taylor's balloons. Later, Ghost was killed by an animatronic and revived, but in his case he turned into a puppet. Taylor stated the only way to restore him was to jump off the tower and conquer his fear. He was unable to however and, much to Toast's alarm, floated off into space to meet "his people". Toast tried to use his superpowers to resuce him; however Ghost fell and disappeared. Taylor was then killed by Freddy and Toast fled the scene, alone. What happened between HAUNTED BY FNAF! and HELL'S ISLAND PART 1 is unclear, as the next few episodes followed Ghost's adventures in the dream zone. Not long after the episode, Toast and a clone of Higgilydiggilyhögen were shown investigating Jimmy Casket in an asylum; however the clone revealed that he was dreaming and was, in fact, still in prison with his mother. He then proceeded to shoot Toast in the head, saying, "Wake up, Johnny. Wake up." The real Toast was not featured for several weeks after this, although versions of him were present in Ghost's dream. In real life he apparently tracked Ghost's progress and intercepted his return to Earth on Hell's Island, Germany. Unfortunately, the area was apparently involved in an unspecified epidemic; the only survivor, later nicknamed Barnacle by Ghost and believed to be the sister of one of them, wore a gas mask and insisted that Ghost was infected. They proceeded through the town, trying to find a way to escape; in between episodes Toast used peanut butter to return Ghost to his human form; and Barnacle was revealed to have horribly decayed flesh, although she claimed "it's just a bodysuit". In the end they escaped the island on a train; it is unknown what happened to Barnacle after that. Ghost and Toast returned to America and PIE resumed operations. Back to Normal Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast were surfing off a coast when Toast performed a 360 degree jump whilst whistling the British National Anthem at the same moment as an alien spacecraft came overhead and Ghost and Toast were caught in a tornado. Ghost was then hit over the head with Toast's board, knocking him out. They were then transported to a medieval town via an unstable time warp that caused Ghost to occasionally phase through the space time continuum and turn into Spencer. They sought out the leader of the town, Miraak, who asked them to help him defeat the enemy army and the dragons that threatened the town. Though Toast was constantly trying to get at the Viking ale, they eventually did and subsequently left, erasing the Middle Ages in the process and creating The End. They spent several months in Lucario's Medieval Planet before returning home. A time portal returning them home caused Ghost to become extremely short and they re materialised in what appeared to be a factory. They started to investigate as they were getting paranormal readings. They started to find strange things around the place, such as dolls that look like Ghost, red skulls, and creepy amulets. Toast was present at the 3rd annual Thanksgiving party. However, when he accidentally referred to Gramama Acachalla as "sir", Challa pulled out a disintegration weapon and fried everyone in the room. Because Maddie Friend has so close to Johnny when they were disintegrated and turned into goo, when Ghost arrived he was unable to separate them and they merged into one being, and were also given superpowers due to being mixed with nuclear mayonnaise. No reference to these events was made in his next appearance, when they went back to England to investigate his haunted mansion. In the mansion they discovered Spooker, a fat Godzilla, a murder mystery, and Billy, and tried to solve a murder mystery at Ghost's insistence. Hurricane Hunters Ghost and Toast chased down a hurricane in the Queen's pink car. They then did it again a few weeks later. Toast and Ghost lost their eyes while investigating the stretchy facility. Ghost appeared to get his eyes back but Toast didn't. He spent several days stumbling around and somehow reached Papa Acachalla's house (and inadvertently started a war between the two before killing him).He has since somehow got his eyesight back. Papa Acachalla later called him to deal with Nightmare Balloon Boy and his mother and stopped him just before he ate Acachalla. His next appearance after this was when he went to Billy Acachalla's pool party and started doing British disco, causing everyone to have to close their eyes.After he was done dancing he went to the back yard where he was eaten by Freddie the dinosaur. After this he showed up for some unknown reason at the Acachalla's vacation home just before Tootsie showed up pretending to be GHost.Tootsie then locked Toast out saying he was a fake. Toast and Ghost later went to the Mystery Shack for an investigation on some notebook pages Ghost had that somebody named Casket wrote. The two found Dipper and his evil döppelganger Later on evil Dipper tried to attack Toast,Ghost and normal Dipper and so the three barracaded the doors but evil Dipper got in. They distracted evil Dipper by saying there was a cat to eat in the bushes and went to check out the basement. In the basement Toast and Ghost came across the machine that created the evil Dipper and the evil side of Ghost (Casket). While investigating evil Dipper somehow appeared inside the machine and was trying to create copies of himself but instead he accidentally created a cat loving version of himself that could phase through walls. Ghost went crazy and turned into casket (it is unclear if this was the first time Toast witnessed ghosts "other self". In the midst of the fight Toast must have activated the machine,it is unclear of what happened after the machine activated. Toast and Ghost later travelled inside the mind of a victim of mangle where they found Sally and Papa Acachalla.After the two Acachalla's died they remebered that they were there to figure out why Mangle had killed that particular victim.Toast and Ghost then were killed and eaten by mangel. Toast later showed up without Ghost as an actor in Higgilydiggilyhögan's Zootopia ripoff movie, Animaltopia.He only played a minor role in the movie.He was found in the attic inside a pentagram by Nick and Judy's character's Ick and Udy before they both died. Toast and Ghost later went to a run down insane asylum that had been shut down for 10 years because a woman named Victoria Sanchez had warned them that something was haunting the place.They snuck in through the vents and when they went inside they found blood all over the floor and Maddie Friend working the front counter.Then a clone of Uncle Charlie walked by breathing heavily and Maddie took him back to his room.Toast and Ghost soon discovered an unconscious Billy Acachalla.Then a fox creature walked in and Maddie took it back to its room.Ghost then went off on his own and Maddie atttacked Toast after he left because kept making puns from the book he got for his birthday (this birthday now makes him 32).Toast escaped and found Ghost who had figured out that Maddie was creating clones of herself and Billy, and he even found a clone of Tootsie.Most of these clones were either dead, dying, or in a coma .The Uncle Charlie clone then started following them around and turning into a shadow creature similar to Jeremy Acachalla.They then went back to Maddie at the front desk and found that the fox creature had come back.MAddie then killed it just as it said something about Papa Acachalla, revealing that it was a mutated Billy clone.Then Rabbit creature came in and Maddie called it Sally, meaning it was a mutated clone of Sally.The Sally clone then told Toast and Ghost to run, which they did,but Maddie eventually cought up to them and killed them both. It is unkown how they escaped the asylum, but they later went to Best Buy (they were trying to find Walmart) to buy cables so they could play a match of Warcreft 2.When they arrived they found that the cashier was Bonnie and that another employee was a headleess Freddie Fazbear.Ghost then freaked out when he saw that nearly all the phone's in the store were really outdated (including a Blackberry) and fainted.He came to and they found the cables they needed and tried to check out but they didn't have any money, causing Bonnie to call the cops even though they had done nothing illegal and technical weren't stealing.Ghost tried to stop Bonnie but ended up taking an arrow in the knee.He then came back from the dead outside the store and Toast came out to meet back up with him.A random Freddie Fazbear (who wasn't the same one as the headless one) started dancing then left.Ghost then went under cover as a Best Buy employee.Toast tried to follow Ghost into the store with his car, but got it stuck in the automatic door, which caused it to explode.Gertrude, who had secretly been there the whole time then tried to get the car out of the door but ended up being knocked unconcious/killed.Toast then got it out of the door.Bonnie and an unknown purple animatronic with an exoskeleton head came back to the store and tried to buy a computer, Ghost, who was still undercover tried to check out there items but there computer flew across the room when he tried to pick it up, causing Bonnie to call the police.Ghost then vaporized both of the animatronics but accidentally killed Toast when the energy ball he shot ricochetted and vaporized him.Toast then came back, causing Ghost to question how they kept coming back.Then Officer Maloney showed up saying that someone had called the police, so Ghost showed him to the crime scene where he killed him so he and Toast could escape.They tried to go to the car before remembering it had been destroyed and that there was no way out.Ghost then said the only way out was for him to ascend.Which he then did, flying into the sky and leaving Toast behind confused. Ghost and Toast later went to the 16th dimension to return a rabbit child to her mother using a TV a microwave and a HDMI cord of some sort. The two found the mother in the only house in the dimension who was Toy Bonnie or an "animatronic" as it called itself. Ghost gave an order to Toast before they went in to "if they have weapons pull out your weapon" then went inside, after going in Ghost questioned Toy Bonnie about the name of the rabbit child to see if it really was the child's parent. After Ghost suspected that it wasn't the child's parent he ordered Toast to get the guns. While Ghost was attacking Toy Bonnie he got hit by a plasma charge from Ghost's gun and became vaporized leaving Ghost alone, later Toast returned and went to the house and came across rabbit Johnny Ghost. rabbit Johnny Ghost had to make sure that Toast was the real one so he asked "what was the name of our pet rock in 1996?" and luckily Toast answered "Bret". He then followed Spooker and Ghost into the bathroom of the house after Ghost killed a ugly Nick Wilde that got into the house and opened the bathroom door he questioned why Ghost was killing everything in the dimension. Clearly Ghost was delusional and claimed that the dimension was out to get them, after Ghost killed Spooner a creepy Judy Hopps broke into the bathroom and attacked Ghost with a grenade killing him. Toast had to hold Ghost's weird little rabbit hand and realized Ghosts father wasn't a astronaut but actually a police officer. After Ghost came back from the dead Toast sat down along with Uncle Earnie and Judy to listen to Ghosts breakthrough about the dimension they were in. It was later explained that they were in the Toilet Touchers dimension and Uncle Earnie was actually the Toilet Toucher. Ghost ran out of the house and left Toast, it is unclear as to what happened to Toast as of now. Later on the two got a call saying there was a Doritos® bag haunting an old factory so Toast drove there in the queens car but somehow along the way he crashed it into a gas canister then got stuck behind a metal beam. While sitting in the car a "mirage" as Johnny Ghost called it floated into the car, it was the Doritos® bag and a few minutes later Low Resolution Johnson came and started shooting up the queens car and so the two had to get out before it exploded. While heading to the factory there was a truck parked near the doors and two paths split up Toast took the easy route cause "he didn't want to get his shoes dirty" while Ghost went the other way. Inside the factory was a buggy that was trying to run the Johnnies over, it did hit Toast and then Ghost causing him to pass out and then get kidnapped by the Doritos® bag. Toast tried to contact Ghost by radio then Ghost reminded Toast they can talk via telepathy, Ghost gave Toast instructions on how to get him out of the room but when Toast made it to the room the Doritos® bag appeared like a rock & roll concert and Toast just watched on confused as the bag said it was going to kill Ghost. Low Resolution Johnson got into the room and distracted the bag and the Johnnies ran out but the mirage used explosions to stop them but the Doritos® bag wanted the two to go back into the room Toast tried to talk to the mirage and asked it if it wanted some pizza but it didn't work so he spawned a balloon for the mirage because all it wanted was a friend but the balloon didn't work either. A little later Low Resolution Johnson came and gave the Doritos® bag its dinner which was a explosive barrel that Ghost got killed by and he turned into a ghost. While Ghost was haunting the place Toast tried to convince the mirage that it could have all the balloons in the world but, while leaving the room Toast got hit by one of Ghost's harpoons and possibly died. While Toast was possibly dead or passed out Johnny Ghost Ghost went outside and shot Toast's (and the Queen's) car with a grenade launcher. Toast later came back after Ghost returned from being casket and found his car was missing so he suggested they used "Handgliders" to leave and so he spawned a bus which the Dortios® bag then hijacked and tried to run over Toast with it. Ghost tried to kill the mirage with a plasma gun but around the third shot Toast got caught in the crossfire and disintegrated. Ghost soon realized he shot his partner and cried, he then got killed (cause of death is unknown). It is unknown as to what happened to the two but as always Venturiantale brings their characters "Back from the Dead" so the Johnnies are fine. Personality Johnny Toast seems to be quite trusting of Johnny Ghost. He is usually only in videos with Johnny Ghost, so it seems that he prefers to stay with Johnny Ghost. He relies on Johnny Ghost for information about paranormal investigation. He follows what Johnny Ghost says, and is quite timid when speaking to other people. Johnny Toast often shows an affinity to whiskey, consistently taking the substance with him on his adventures even though Johnny Ghost disapproves such activities. He can also set explosives with his upper lip hair. He also is not allowed any fruit punch due to causing odd behavior. Unlike his partner, Johnny Toast is quite calm and level headed most of he the time. Rarely ever screaming or panicking, even when faced with death, toast is usually just mildly distraught. Even when his partner returned from his apparent death on Hell's Island, Johnny appeared to be no more elated at his partner's reappearance than usual, though he may have celebrated before arriving or just not shown it. This is a common trait among British people known as the "stiff upper lip". Relationships Johnny Ghost Even though Toast is older than Johnny Ghost, he is viewed as Ghost's assistant, however he is actually Ghost's boss, but he doesn't mind. Johnny Toast could be what prevents Johnny Ghost from turning into Jimmy Casket, but it does not always work. Johnny Toast always tries to clean up after Ghost and blames himself if something goes wrong. He is willing to take the blame for most mistakes that Johnny Ghost makes. Several times, Johnny Ghost was jealous of Johnny Toast because Toast was the "fan favorite." And has "more fan girls." Johnny Ghost also doesn't want the fact that Toast is actually his boss to get out, which Toast usually complies to and He finds out that Toast is Secretly a Macaroni Dealer. After Ghost's apparent death, he continually stated his belief that Ghost was alive. And never stopped searching for him. He could never tell Ghost directly however, as he is far too British. This was apparent when they finally reunited. Aimee When Aimee first met Johnny Toast, she had a crush on him. However, she dumped Toast in favor of Johnny Ghost. Johnny Toast also is extremely afraid of Aimee. He claims to have nightmares about her.Also he has used the basementr as a cell even known it was flooded. Papa Acachalla Papa Acachalla favors Johnny Ghost over Johnny Toast as revealed when he arrived at the Acachalla house without Ghost, and Papa became disappointed. Papa's dislike evolved for him when he attempted to sacrifice Spencer, Gertrude, and Johnny Toast to the Nintendo ghosts. He hates PIE because they work for the government, which wants his "tax dollars." The distrust between these increased when papa Acachalla founded P.I.G - Paranormal Investigators Gourmet, unknowingly hiring toast evil twin brother. Upon realizing this error papa threatened to kill the deals toast, only to kill the real one when he decided to investigate. Nintendo Ghosts Toast was shown to have no hatred towards the Nintendo Ghosts, unlike others. He only banished it from the house at Gertrude's will. He used gaming skills to banish Mario and Luigi from the Acachalla house. Gertrude Johnny Toast seems to like Gertrude much more than Papa Acachalla. She does not seem to care about P.I.E. (Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire) whatsoever however. Toast finds her much nicer than Papa Acachalla, as she paid him and politely asked him to get rid of the ghosts, while Papa Acachalla attempted sacrificing them and ranted on about his "tax dollars." Billy Johnny Toast is very rarely in an episode with Billy. Billy and Johnny Toast do not interact almost ever, but Billy restarted medic school because of Johnny Toast's time bomb, and he may be unhappy with him about putting Papa Acachalla back in the dragon and forcing him to re-experience the words of Gertrude and Maddie Friend about getting him out. Military Morons Toast does not make it clear how he is related to the Military Morons or if he's related to the Military Morons. At first, he says they are his cousins from the Union, then he says they are his third cousins, then he says he's never met them before, and finally he says they are just two random people he brought along for some odd reason. Toast starts a hatred for them, but still attempts to keep them alive, trying to save "Sir Captain Military Gung-Ho Jarhead" when he screamed as poison headcrabs attacked. Toast allowed Ghost to do what he wanted with the duo, who said they met each other at Comicon, and that they know enough about each other already so that "Sir Captain Military Gung-Ho Jarhead" knows that "World War II soldier" likes Battlefield more than Call of Duty. Gung-ho Jarhead and WWII Soldier became ghosts and haunted Toast and Ghost, before Toast became fed up and killed WWII Soldier with a stun stick, followed by Ghost shooting Gung-ho Jarhead with a pulse rifle. The duo might have turned into zombies. They said they tagged along with P.I.E to stay alive, although this ultimately failed as Ghost and Toast killed them twice instead of the Housekeeper. Suzie The Zoroark Alien Suzie once kidnapped Johnny Toast in order to throw off Johnny Ghost. She used an illusion to make it appear that he was locked in a green room with no doors. Mister No/Richard Nixon Mister No dislikes Johnny Toast. He knocked him out with a explosive gas carton and a shot gun and took him into a room for Johnny Ghost to find him. The Queen of England She is believed to be Toast's grandmother, though oddly never has any contact with him. Mary Toast Toast once married Mary before accidentally killing her with British Disco. She holds no ill will against him for this accident. Sylar Grimm Sylar is Toast's ex-girlfiend, Toast mentioned her a few times in some of the PIE videos.In real life she is an unnoficial VenturianTale member and was the voice of Rivatha in Qeios. Higgilydigglyhögen Högen (or at least one of him) was a member of PIE, until he was killed during the Black Lake High School incident. William Barricade William and Toast are childhood friends.Not much is known about their firiendship except that they liked to play secret agents together.He is currently a member of PIE's Delta Squad and is most likely a founding member. Light Zeron Light claims that Johnny's past is a lie that has replaced his real memories somehow.He wants revenge on Toast for leaving him at the orphanage.Whether this means they are related or not is unkown. Other Ghosts Toast had a hatred for a ghost that caused him to fall in and out of an interdimentional rift. Toast had Ghost get rid of the effects by smearing cream cheese on his face, and this worked, because the ghost was lactose intolerant. Toast is shown to dislike Maxwell Acachalla and Cardboard Friend, and constantly attempts to kill or avoid them in the prop hunt videos. Toast showed he disliked the Housekeeper very much, as the Housekeeper caused him to phase in and out of dimensions, akin to a ghost. Toast hates Level 6 ghosts because of the fact that a ghost caused J. Ghost to cause a volcanic eruption in Brazil. The ghost was destroyed in the process. Johnny Toast became very serious and worried about J. Ghost when he told Spencer, Papa Acachalla, and Gertrude that he was dealing with a "Level 6 mule that was throwing pizzas" for unknown reasons. This may show he either fears or hates the mule ghost. He may also simply frown upon Johnny Ghost for having to deal with a pizza-throwing mule. Toast dislikes explaining the situation, and never confronts the ghost. Multiple Level 6 ghosts haunt the abode of the Housekeeper. At that point in time, Toast was fed up with the Military Morons, and possibly hoped for their downfall by the ghosts. Sonic the Hedgehog once haunted a homeowner and caused the death of Johnny Ghost. It is unknown how he truly felt about this, but at the end of the episode it was revealed this was all in his mind. Toast seems to be annoyed by some ghosts, such as the Level 6 entitites with the Housekeeper, the ghost of Batman, the Military Morons, and Johnny Ghost himself. He is terrified of Amiee. VenturianTale Character Tournament He won the tournament for 2013, 2014, and 2015! Gallery Toast player model.PNG|Current Playermodel no.1 Toast player model-0.PNG|Current playermodel no. 1 Toast.png|The original playermodel, which was frequently subjected to glitches. Johnny ghost and johnny toast by sylargrimm-d7grlyl.jpg|Fan art by SylarGrimm. Johnny ghost and johnny toast by sylargrimm-dl.jpg|Close-up of the previous. The picture is based on the original Toast playermodel. th-2.jpeg|Johnny Toast and Johnny Ghost McToast.png|Current playermodel no. 3 Trivia *He has a bit (or more than a bit) of a drinking problem. Particularly whiskey. *He has a sleeping disorder where he will randomly faint in the middle of any activity. * Johnny Ghost claims that Johnny Toast is the fan favorite. * He is a Pokemon expert. * He knows the art of British Disco. * He has won round 2 of 2014's VenturianTale Character Tournament. *He once went to investigate the Loch Ness monster with Johnny Ghost. *He is allergic to cookies. * He may have been in a boy band 30 years ago. * He was there when Officer Maloney died. He then found Jimmy Casket, and calmed him down enough to revert to Johnny Ghost. *Whenever Johnny Ghost calls Toast on his car phone, it has a British ring. * He is part Scottish. His Father was Scottish. * He has traded bodies with Sally twice. * He has his own holiday on August 8th. * He has been on a space ship 3 times, and had amnesia every time. * He is British. * He is "officially" shipped with SylarGrimm. Jordan said that anything Michael says is canon is canon. And Michael said it was canon. Jordan often mentions Sylar when Johnny Toast comes into the picture. Like in "A Fallout Tale 75" when he found a toaster and said it was Sylar's toaster. Or in "Gmod Papa Acachalla Boat Race" he was talking to Sally/Toast when he mentioned shaving his facial hair and said it was okay since Sylar wasn't there. * He made a cameo in Left 4 dead, being a dead common infected that looked like Johnny Toast. * His real name is joked to be "Johnny Bartholomew". However, in another episode, his full name is stated to be "Johnny Maxwell Toast". * he has published a book on sigh language. * Toast's dad died before he was five. * there is a portal that constantly follows toast. * toast is not only wealthy but also related to the queen of the U.K. * He was adopted by hicks and that's why he's the only British one in the family. * He owns a mansion in downtown Ireland. * He and Johnny Ghost knew each other since they were ages six (JG) and eight (JT) * His face is so manly it can sometimes reflect throw-able bricks. * He cosplayed as Hatsune Miku at a comic convention,he worked on the costume for six months. * He and Ghost went to the Acacalla house for Thanksgiving in HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod). *He has Sally Acachalla blocked on his phone. *He is apparently the Queen's grandson. *He can light his upper lip hair on fire, as mentioned in HAUNTED BY SONIC-Gmod sonic.exe scary mod (Garry's mod) * Toast has a weapon , a bowie knife, that when he pulled it out in HAUNTED BY BATMAN, he made ghost start becoming jimmy casket . luckily, ghost pulled casket back in. * once was shopping with sally and answered the phone in a "dress" * His whole family are zombies (and "wierd" according to Ghost) * can not read mostly *His player model had instances of glitch, even his new one. The new one had a very creepy glitch that created a plot twist that Johnny Toast was still in Sally's body during HAUNTED BY BATMAN. *He may have hired most of the people at PIE Headquarters as gangsters for his Macaroni operation. *Ghost apparently got Toast back for a prank in an incident involving "...balloons and...mayonnaise". *It has been stated by Johnny Ghost that Johnny Toast once turned into a gold fish after a "magic wand incident." *Johnny once took his grandma hang gliding, which left her with mental injuries. *It is possible Johnny Toast might be married, as Johnny Ghost stated his mother-in-law might come running through the door. As we all know, you can only have a mother-in-law if you're married. *His theme song is Fancy by Iggy Azalea *His favorite food is watermelon *He is single and currently looking for a girlfriend *He has a twin brother (named "Gavin" by shoobaqueen on deviant art) Category:Character Category:Roleplay characters played by ImmortalKyodai Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Gmod Characters Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:ImmortalKyodai's Characters Category:Smart Category:Johnny Toast Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:PIE Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Protagonist Category:British Category:Royalty Category:Royal Category:Tragic Figures Category:Food related names Category:Twins Category:Male Category:Investigators